The Beginning
by Lifirisas23
Summary: This is the story of how owls conquered the world of humans and replaced it with the owl kingdoms. Told from Glaux's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

PROLOGUE

Hi, my name is Glaux, lord of all owls. The FL1EK particle managed to extend my life long enough to rid the world of our oppressors but I sense that I have few years left. I need to document how owls came to rule the earth before I go as an act of mercy to prevent the beings that once lived on this earth from being forgotten. This is how it all started, with my gaining of human intelligence and speech.

CHAPTER 1

The first thing I remembered was a sharp jolt in my brain. I began to feel aware as I've never felt before and I started thinking new thoughts I never even considered. I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a long table in the middle of a white room. Long tubes and wires stuck to my head, wings and talons. Nine tall beings dressed in long white coats stood over me.

"Where..am I?", I asked.

"Yes!", one of the beings cried, "it worked!"

"What worked?", I asked, "how am I speaking like you?"

"We added a human voice box and made you just as intelligent as a human, one of us". said one of the beings, "the FL1EK particle was injected into your brain to make this possible."

"How could you do this to me?", I asked, "I am an owl, I am not one of your kind."

"You'll thank me later", the being said, "we're now going to take you to your permanent home, the National Zoo in Washington DC." The being approached me with a sharp object.

"I just need to give you this shot", said the being.

"NO!", I shouted, swinging my talon through the air. My talon struck the being in the heart. She gasped and fell over, dead. I concentrated on the FL1EK particle. A current of energy shot through the air, slamming into the seven remaining beings. I shot a blast upwards, blowing a hole in the roof. Flapping my wings, I shot into the air.

I looked downwards to see that I was hovering over a large building in the center of an enormous clearing. Trees lined the edges of this clearing. A long strip snaked away from the building which strange objects drove over. Suddenly, I felt a chill in my gizzard. I looked downwards and saw four men notching long black objects.

"Come with us willingly owl or we'll shoot", the man said. I felt anger course through my body.

"MY NAME IS NOT OWL!", I shouted, "MY NAME IS GLAUX!" Before the men could fire, I concentrated on the magnetic pulse of the FL1EK particles and the metal in the objects the men held. All four objects shot out their hands. Glaring in anger, I concentrated on all of the FL1EK particles in the lab. Hundreds of them shot through the air. I punched the air with my talon and the particles slammed into the lab. The men flung themselves out of the way as the lab exploded, bits of machinery and stone flying everywhere.

"This is a warning", I said , "go or be killed." The men ran away in terror. I focused on the hundreds of FL1EK particles again and they all absorbed into my body. I sensed the presence of thousands and thousands of owls throughout the forest next to the clearing and in other forests in the earth. Visions flashed through my head of humans chopping down trees, capturing other creatures, and doing other awful things that I cant possibly describe. I started to feel angry. I reached out to the minds and souls of thousands of of owls, pouring some of my own FL1EK particles into their brains.

"OWLS!", I cried, "I AM GLAUX, LORD OF YOUR KIND! I HAVE GIVEN YOU HUMAN LEVEL INTELLIGENCE AS I WAS GIVEN. THE HUMANS ARE EVIL BEINGS. THEY'VE HAD THE EARTH FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS. NOW IT'S TIME TO TAKE IT BACK.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Glaux flew through the forest, looking for other owls to speak to. He sensed the presence of a snowy owl perched on the tree behind him. Glaux concentrated on the FL1EK particles in the owls brain and telepathically spoke to her. " _Did you hear the announcement I just made?",_ asked Glaux.

" _Yes",_ said the snowy owl, " _all the owls of the world heard you. However, I don't understand how we will take back the world from the humans. They are much more powerful then us. Also, I have ruled these woods for years now. I am not just going to step down because you say so. "_

 _"Who are you to question me?",_ **asked Glaux.**

 _"I am the leader of the owls of this forest ",_ said the snowy, " _my name is.."_ The snowy made a series of hoots.

" _I'm the one who gave all owls human level intelligence. I put the fl1ek particles into your brains!",_ said Glaux. He sensed dozens of owls perched behind the snowy owl. Glaux sensed the presence of a group of loggers walking underneath him.

" _Watch",_ said Glaux. He dove down and hovered directly above the six loggers. He slashed his talons through the air. Waves of fl1ek particles hit the first three humans in the chest, instantly killing them.

"What in the-?", one of the loggers started. Glaux slashed his talon across the loggers throat. The other two loggers almost collapsed in terror.

"LISTEN TO ME HUMANS!", Glaux screeched , "YOU HAVE TERRORIZED OUR FORESTS FOR TOO LONG. TELL EVERYONE, YOUR TIME IS FINISHED! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH OUR HOMES AGAIN." To prove his point, Glaux raised his talon, causing a tornado of fl1ek particles to fly around him. The two loggers ran off into the distance in terror. Glaux turned to face the owls. They hooted and banged their talons together. The hundreds of owls in the forest dipped their heads in reverence.

" _Can you teach us to do this?',_ said the snowy owl.

 _Yes",_ said Glaux, " _I can."_

 _"They have extremely powerful weapons",_ the snowy owl said.

" _I promise you, with this gift that I have bestowed upon you, we stand a chance",_ said Glaux, " _however, we can't destroy all the humans currently alive. I have a better idea."_ He told the hundreds of owls in the forest his plan.

" _Are you sure our powers can do that?",_ said the owl.

" _No",_ Glaux admitted, " _and that's why_ _we need to collect more fl1ek particles. I need to become stronger. So do you."_


End file.
